nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mihli Lilty
Mihli Lilty or simply Mihli, also known as Her Imperial and Royal Majesty Mihli Lilty is the 202nd Apex and first Nadir of the Estellion Sky Empire. She will become one of the most powerful and feared rulers in the history of Estellion and will be especially remembered for being an equally wise, but ruthless ruler. Her cruel policies towards traitors and those who fall from her grace, usually granting them an execution without hesitation, earn her both fear and respect throughout the empire. Background Born as one of the seven imperial princesses, she was the clone of Uracca Lilty that embodied wrath. She was discovered on the grand temple steps on Shambhala by the Turtle Clan head, Stotle. She grew up as his surrogate daughter and was groomed to be one the next Turtle Clan head candidates. Stotle's views on politics imprinted themselves on her and she grew up rather neutral towards the government and sought the well being of the people, though deep inside her she began to resent the nobility. : Beginning at the start of Imperial Year 9992, Mihli began to subconsciously hear a voice from time to time. She didn't want to think that she had gone insane, so she generally ignored it, but it became more prominent as time went on. On the morning of September 11, ECHO Commander Carares arrived on Shambhala with a task force of airships. He demanded to the Turtle Clan that girls aged 14-23 be sent to be "inspected" by his forces. Because of his beliefs and that this would include his surrogate daughter, Mihli, Stotle refused Carares' demands. Carares responded by detonating an EMP blast and establishing an information blackout on Shambhala. His troops were then ordered to subdue the Turtle Clan and execute them on the spot. : Stotle tried to bring Mihli to a underground storage bunker, but was killed in the process. This greatly traumatized Mihli, activating her Imperial Royal Marking, which also caused her Bloodline Ability to show itself and take over her body. This new personality, calling itself "Alice Lidell Lilty," proceeded to massacre and mind control the ECHO soldiers, including Naoki, an ECHO Captain under Carares. Alice ordered Naoki to betray Carares and he did so by firing upon Carares' flagship, killing him. Naoki then proceeded to glass Shambhala. Alice protected herself with an ATB Field and then went dormant, Mihli woke up surrounded by a wasteland. She was soon picked up by Slan, a member of he Pegasus Clan sent to investigate Shambhala by Maetel Lilty. Slan brought Mihli onto her ship and while she was having her emergency medical treatment, the Imperial Royal Markingonher was found. : Maetel Lilty, her sister, had risen into power as the 200th Apex the year prior to the attacks and had been busy stabilizing the economy of the shambled empire. Mihli, focused her efforts on the Nobles, who had become arrogant and defiant. But she was realistic and realized that she did needed allies. While on the sky island Index Liborium, Lycoris, the disciple of Handas told her that the answers she needed lay in the 2nd Labyrinth. The labyrinths of Index Liborium were full of guardians and Mihli was forced to battle through most of them, eventually reaching the section that Lycoris described, there she read a book about a dwarf smith named Tubel and his designs, which had been instituted into the Estellion military. She decided that she needed to seek him out and convince him to join her. Along the way she would gain many invaluable allies and experiences. Rise of the Nadir In September of Imperial Year 9993, Mihli sets off on her grand adventure. Her goal at first was to garner support from some of the greater nobility for Maetel Lilty. Counterattack of the Nadir The Sleipnir with Mihli onboard arrives just in time to intercept the Pillar Alliance fleet headed toward Estel. Alternate Timelines Personalities Mihli has a dissociative identity disorder she gained from birth. Throughout the story of Rise of the Nadir, she discovers, comes to terms with, and overcomes each of these personalities, eventually being the only "one" left. *Alice Lidell Lilty - "The Fourth Lilty", a whispering, evil personality awakened during the Glassing of Shambhala. She is eventually banished into Mihli's shadow and resides there after the Wonderland arc. *"The Fifth Lilty" Special Techniques In order of appearance. *120 Degree Helix - Part of the Northern Black Tortoise Style. *Limiter Release Absolute Command - Bloodline Ability - First used on Port Manteau. *Absolute Total Barrier - Learned on Cavalleria. *160 Degree Helix - Learned on *Imperial Lotus Style *Gravity Crush - Learned on *Dark Hole - Developed and learned on Espada Reid. *240 Degree Helix - Used against Celestia on Bamboo Grove. *Time's Arcana - Limiter Release Notable Quotes 1st Prophecy Speaking to Lycoris on Index Liborium. Decision Point Speaking to Tashina Asera Von Aberich during Rise of the Nadir. Notes *Harry S. Truman died in 1972. Mihli was born in 9972. *Queen Victoria died January 22, 1901. Mihli dies January 22, Imperial Year 10101. *Quatre's birthday is March 02. Mihli is born on March 02. Category:Female Category:Human Category:Esper Category:Nobility Category:Ruler Category:House Lilty Category:Estellion Sky Empire Category:Rise of the Nadir Category:Counterattack of the Nadir Category:Era of the Admirals Category:Era of the New World Category:MYTHIC Host